


Of Daggers and Light

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Katalux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: A collection of short ficlets focusing on Katarina, Lux and their relationship.





	1. Love

They’ve fought so many times that Lux almost lost count. Nockmirch, Shurima, even in Noxus itself they’ve crossed blades. With each and every time daggers and light met they shared a part of themselves.

A dagger was straight to the point just like Katarina. She had her edges too, but once you know how to handle them? There is no one more fiercely loyal than the sinister blade herself. Playful and sharp and always three steps ahead, she’d do anything for those she swore to protect.

Lux was as faceted as light itself, many colours hidden from those who only looked at the surface. Underneath there was devotion unlike other, a burning curiosity which turned many away. But those who can see her true shine, those find a friend for life, who will never give up on them.

They’ve found together, call it destiny or coincidence, and braved countless dangers as one. Laughing in the face of adversity and even death itself? Not quite what Lux had in mind when she set out, but Katarina’s energy was contagious. It brought out a side in her she’d long forgotten, the daring mage Lux strived to be in her younger days.

And she loved every moment.

Katarina too found a soulmate, someone who matched her both in wits and in combat. Every time they clashed in jest, she lost herself in a whirlwind of feelings - just like it was supposed to be. There was no Noxus, no Demacia between them, only two people bound together by choice.

And with this choice soon came something bigger, something much more dangerous: Love.

Maybe they were doomed to be star crossed lovers, chained to a future tearing at each other’s throats until nothing was left. Duty hung over them like the sword of damocles, reminding them of everything that they were putting on the line: home, family, survival.

Once those chains are tugged what will prevail? Loyalty to a nation or the bond between two lost souls who found each other against all odds?

Only time will tell and until then Katarina and Lux will stand together, united in their cause and their feelings.

Two souls as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a longfic I'm currently working on. I wanted to write something short which captured the main feeling of it to keep me motivated!


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Katarina get lost in a jungle, and arguments ensue.

“This is the third time we passed this tree…” Lux couldn’t help but sigh at the thought that they’ve been walking in circles for hours.

Katarina only groaned in response. “It doesn’t make sense. We’ve been going in a straight line, so how did we end up in the same place?” 

“Maybe the jungle _is_ alive, just like the journal said,” Lux mused. It wouldn’t be all that unusual really. Runeterra was a world full of wonders, a semi-sentient jungle wouldn’t be the weirdest thing they’ve encountered so far.

“Hm. So you think that it’s actively trying to prevent us from reaching the temple?”

Lux nodded before continuing her thought. “It must see us as intruders,” she pointed at the tree they had marked, “and we probably didn’t make the _best_ first impression.”

“Still - I will _not_ apologise to a tree,” Katarina answered with a completely straight face. Somehow Lux couldn’t help but picture the scene in her head. It made her feel a bit better.

“Anyway,” she continued while leaning against the poor, probably insulted tree, “What do we do now? We can’t just keep walking in circles.”

Katarina had a point. They were clearly lost and clearly not close to the ancient vastayan temple in a jungle which clearly kept them in one place. There _had_ to be a way to impress the jungle, right?

An idea made its way into Lux’ mind. It was crude, yes, but maybe it would work.

She gathered a soft mote of light in her palm and shone it upon the tree Katarina was still leaning on. Nothing seemed to happen though.

“Was that your great plan,” Katarina could barely hold back her laughter, “To just. Pretend to be the _sun?_ ”

“Plants like light, right? Maybe it would’ve worked.” Lux said, more in assurance of herself than trying to convince Kat. In hindsight her plan wasn’t the brightest idea she’s ever had. But at least she came up with something!

“What do you propose then? Stabbing more trees?”

“I didn’t stab it, I _marked_ it.”

“I bet the tree disagrees,” Lux turned to the tree in question, “don’t you?”  
  
A sudden noise coming from behind the tree startled them, making Lux instinctively cast her prismatic barrier. When she turned to see if Katarina was alright, she was met with a bush that _definitely_ wasn’t there before. This jungle was really starting to make her worry.

Careful not to incur the wrath of this unknown entity herself, Lux slowly peeked through the foliage. "Kat?"

"Down here," Katarina groaned, one of her legs tangled up in roots, "you might have had a point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always fun imagining these two having some quality banter! This one was inspired by Neeko's release last year c:


	3. Possessive

Ever since they started stealing away precious moments together, Lux discovered a hidden gentleness in Katarina. Those sharp eyes softening up whenever their gazes met, the hidden smiles which were only for Lux to see, all the sweet nothings whispered in secret. Knowing that the unapproachable Katarina du Couteau lowered her defenses little by little with every passing day sparked an unknown feeling deep within Lux’...

_...she wanted Katarina all to herself. _

To hold her close, close enough for their bones to intertwine and never separate again, to crawl underneath her skin and make a home next to her heart. This intense desire to simply  _ love _ with no ulterior motive attached threatened to devour her whole - would it be so wrong to let it happen?

It was a selfish wish, yes, but wasn’t she allowed a little bit of selfishness after all these years? A tiny bit of indulgence while she slipped the leash that was her name? She had already sworn to cut the strings puppeteering her life one by one until she could finally on her own terms. No longer anyone's puppet, no longer a chesspiece to command.

No, this time Lux chose to be selfish.

Maybe this would end in ashes, another charred heart waiting for its 'I told you so' - but Lux wanted to believe, just for a moment, _just for a single night_ , that they'd be alright. For now, all she could do, was ask.

“Will you stay with me tonight, Kat?”

_ Tonight, tomorrow, forever...? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I wanted this to be set in the Battle Academy Universe, but it works in 'canon' as well, so...


	4. Conflicted

The mission Katarina had been given was clear: Take out the Demacian spy who had been meddling with Noxus’ plans or face the consequences of failure. This was her chance to prove _once and for all_ that she was worthy of being a Du Couteau - and to spite her father who had tossed her aside after a single mistake.

She had allowed her feelings to interfere with her role for too long, almost forgetting what she was - a weapon in the service of her empire. Forged with discipline, honed through pain, and sharpened by resolve she became the Sinister Blade that cut down any fool who dared oppose Noxus.

So _why_ did Lux’ words sting the way they did?

_“Tell me Katarina, is there a person behind the weapon?”_

_No,_ Katarina thought, she would not allow their fight to cloud her judgement. There was too much at stake this time; she had already sacrificed so much, so what was one more life? One more life in exchange for her future?

Above her the sky grew restless and dark, as heavy clouds hung low. Rain was not just a promise but a threat.

There was a faint but unmistakable glow in the distance. As she drew closer it first revealed a shape, then a familiar face - Lux was already waiting for her arrival. All the joy Katarina felt upon seeing her closest friend faded away as quickly as it surfaced, leaving behind only a dull ache, one she could neither name nor rid herself of. 

But she had made a decision. She chose Noxus over Lux, her duties over her feelings - and there was no going back now. 

So Katarina swallowed the pain and sealed it away, just as she did with all of her past regrets. Step after dreadful step her heart grew heavier, but she had to keep moving. It would’ve been easy to end it here and now, one well placed dagger and a clean cut and it’d be over, but she couldn’t. If anyone ever deserved a fair last fight, it was Lux. She owed her that, at least.

A hollow laugh greeted her as she stepped forward. “You were right, you know?” Lux’ voice was bitter, “Nobody cares about what happens to us, as long as we fulfill our duty. We’re just- _just weapons of war,_ to be discarded the second we outlive our usefulness.”

Katarina was silent, stunned by her cold words; she felt Lux’ piercing gaze on her skin but when she finally met it she was looking into the eyes of a stranger. 

The spark was gone.

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it Katarina?” her words struck right through Katarina’s heart, but she would not deny the truth - a somber nod was all she could muster as words evaded her. But how could they not? How could she admit it out loud to her closest friend - admit that she was here to end her life?

“I wish there was another way, but-”

“But Noxus comes first,” Lux said, cutting her off. 

Katarina wanted to reach out to her, to feel the warmth of her skin underneath her hands again, but they only found the cold, leather-bound handle of a dagger. She pointed the serrated blade at Lux, tip perfectly still while her mind and heart were at war with each other. Never in her life had this motion made her sick before, never had her blade felt this heavy and what was to follow this final.

“I'm sorry, Lux.” 

The sound of her dagger clashing against Lux’ staff tore through the air, the sudden resistance snapping Katarina out of her thoughts. When their eyes met she felt the cold reality of their fates. There was no place for them as people in this world, not today and not tomorrow.

Weapons don’t have a future.

Rain started to pour from the skies, as if the heavens themselves lamented this tragedy. Heavy raindrops glimmered in explosions of light and reflected the silver of blades, yet neither Lux nor Katarina could bring it all to an end.

If she truly was a weapon, then _why_ was it so hard to accept it? 

Katarina felt her grip on her heart loosen. She tried to keep it all at bay, but every strike of her daggers only managed to cut open her own wounds. Snippets of old memories resurfaced faster than she could swipe them aside - memories of laughter, friendship, and-

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an opening in Lux’ defenses - a moment of vulnerability to decide the future. Katarina’s body acted on instinct as a brilliant ray of light barreled towards her, shunpoing aside before diving in for the killing blow. She pinned Lux to the cold ground, dagger to her throat - yet her hand refused to move.

_“Tell me Katarina, is there a person behind the weapon?”_

Suddenly the gravity of it all caught up to Katarina. Only now did she truly look at Lux and see beyond her own anger and pride, see the bags under tired eyes and feel the hurt as if it was her own. She almost murdered her closest friend for a few lines on a map, a place which only valued her for spilling blood and _nothing else._

“Just end it already!” Lux demanded underneath her, and Katarina couldn’t tell apart the raindrops from tears anymore. 

“I wish I could!” 

She lifted the dagger from Lux’ throat and stabbed the ground barely a hair's breadth away from her neck. Yet Lux did neither flinch nor blink. No, she had stared death right into the eyes and welcomed it like an old friend. 

And Katarina's heart could not bear it any longer. 

“Ever since I met you, you turned my whole life upside down! It used to be so easy. So straightforward. _Blood for Noxus,_ right?” she huffed, “But then _you_ came along, showed kindness to a stranger, and suddenly everything I thought true shattered right in front of my eyes.”

“I didn’t know what to believe or feel anymore, yet there was one thing, one dreadful thing that crept closer into certainty every time we met. _One thing_ in this whole fucking mess I'm completely certain of.”

Katarina’s voice softened to a whisper as she let go of her dagger, “I could never bear to lose you.” 

“Lux,” she said, completely crestfallen, “I've fallen in love with you.”

Time almost seemed to be at a standstill as Katarina waited for an answer, her heart and defenses wide open.

Lux’ voice was small when she answered, steeped in disbelief and doubt - her eyes however came alive again with the tiniest spark of hope.

“Kat…” she slowly reached out her hand toward Katarina, gingerly touching her cheek, “ _What have we done to each other?_ ”

Taking Lux’ hand into her own, Katarina answered, “We’ve made our choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an excerpt from the longfic I'm currently working on! Writing this conflict was very fun, something kinda different from the usual stuff.


	5. Cold

Katarina still couldn’t believe her memories, even as she held Lux in her arms. All her smiles and spirit seemed so far away, the luminosity leaving behind but the faintest of sparks. She seemed so fragile as she slept, the slow rise and fall of her chest hiding the storm raging underneath.

_“Just end it already!”_

How could such simple words be so… Haunting? How could such a strong spirit be broken so easily and gleefully by the place she swore to protect? The place she called home? The people she called family?

Maybe Katarina felt a sort of righteous anger when Lux told her what had happened, but the feeling didn’t last long. After all, Noxus was the same. Fail the empire and your life was forfeit, one way or the other.

But Lux didn’t fail anyone. All she did was to stay true to herself, serve Demacia in her own way.

No, Demacia failed _her_.

Underneath her arms, Lux stirred. Her sleep was restless, almost haunted. Whispers escaped her weary form, breathless little thoughts which Katarina barely understood. The one sentence she did catch made her heart go still however.

“I’m cold,” Lux whispered.

Katarina pulled her closer, draping the blanket over Lux’ shoulders. “I’m here, Lux,” she answered softly, careful not to wake her. “You’re safe with me, so rest. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

Blue eyes fluttered open, still full with the ichor of sleep. They found Katarina’s gaze easily though and closed again followed by a soft smile.

“Thank you,” Lux murmured before drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Katarina simply placed a kiss atop of Lux’ head. Soon sleep would claim her too and as she battled her heavy eyelids, Lux was the only thing on her mind.

_No one_ would ever hurt her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata is a really interesting character to explore, so I wanted to do something introspective, set some time after she and Lux got to know each other and struggled through hardships together


	6. Trust

Cold. Dark. Lonely.

Is that what death felt like?

Lux could barely feel Katarina’s warmth clinging to her. Those shaking hands making sure that she would not be left behind, that she would _not_ be forgotten. 

“Kat,” Lux tried to say, but it came out only a whisper. Even her voice was fading.

“You need to stay awake, alright? Please stay awake for me, Lux,” Katarina pleaded, knowing that time was running out. The void was sapping Lux’s magic, her very life, and there was nothing Katarina could do about it. 

So she carried on, hope and despair fueling her every step.

But salvation was nowhere to be found. “I know the portal out has to be somewhere here, it _has_ to!” her voice was frantic, fraying at its ends. 

“Just… Leave me. Save yourself,” Lux urged but when Katarina looked at her, fire in her eyes, she knew that however this would end, both of their stories would end _together_.

What cruel fate have they been dealt, to be finally united only in death.

“ _No,”_ Katarina said and pulled Lux closer, “I made a promise and I intend to keep it!”

“I swore to protect you.”

The portal was starting to fade.

“Now answer me this.”

Kat started to sprint.

“ _Do you trust me?_ ”

Her dagger flew towards the portal.

Lux used all her strength to keep holding on to Katarina.

They leaped...

...and when they opened their eyes, the stars above shone upon them, billions of lights spread across the night sky, glittering as if wanting to express unparalleled joy. The light found its way back to Lux, back to where it belonged, started and ended. She felt warm, bright and… _Loved_.

Katarina’s hands weren’t shaking anymore as they found hers. Her voice was light as she laughed and her breath warm when their lips collided.

They made it.

Despite everything, _they made it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick style test, wanted to try out something short and sweet!


	7. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Battle Academy AU

“Here,” Katarina handed Lux a can of ice tea she had retrieved from the vending machine and sat down on the floor next to her, careful not to lean on her bandaged arm. 

“Thank you.”

Silence filled the room as she waited for Lux to say what was weighing down on her chest. She inhaled as if to speak, but then sighed and kept staring at the drink in her hands. Katarina figured that she’d have to start this conversation herself.

“It happens to everyone, you know?”

Lux flinched at the topic, but it had to be addressed here and now, before the guilt settled in her bones. It had already started, judging by the way Lux had averted her gaze. 

Before Katarina could continue however, Lux reached for her hand and gingerly held it in hers. Shaking fingers traced the bandages' edges slowly, as if to spell out an apology; _I’m sorry I failed, I’m sorry I hurt you_. These hands capable of controlling destruction like no other were shaking in fear of exactly such - burning away the things dear to them.

When she finally looked at Katarina again, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“I _hurt_ you,” the pain in Lux’ voice cut through Kat like a dagger, “Despite all of my training and your guidance I still hurt you.”

This pain, it felt so familiar. Made her remember her own missteps and the harsh punishments she had to endure in the past. How coldly her father looked down on her, still a child back then, for every single mistake. The things she had done for praise, the fear of failure tightening her throat...

It made her swear to never become the person her father was.

“You made a mistake, but that’s alright, we all do,” Katarina said while giving Lux’ hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Still, I-”

“No ‘ _still_ ’. Do you know how many times I cut myself with these daggers?” Lux didn’t look convinced at all, but Katarina continued anyway, “You can’t get hung up on mistakes, otherwise you’ll get stuck in the same place forever.”

She took a long sip from her own drink, a little pause to carefully choose her next words.

“But all in all, for someone who had no formal training in magic whatsoever, you’re doing really well. Seeing your progress makes me really proud of you, Lux.”

Surprise was written all over Lux’s face; her eyes were wide, a little blush spread across her cheeks, and her mouth hung slightly ajar. In that moment Katarina could’ve sworn that her heart had skipped a beat- No, that was _ridiculous_ , they were friends and-

“Um, can I ask you something, Kat?”

_You can ask me anything you want-_ Is what Katarina almost answered, before barely managing to turn it into a non-flustered sounding _“Sure.”_

“Why did you say yes?”

“Hm? Yes to what?” 

“Helping me.”

That was an unexpected question, but not one Katarina was unfamiliar with. She had asked herself the same thing often, and until today the answer had eluded her. But now? Now the answer seemed clear as daylight. 

Admitting it to Lux, however, was a completely different story.

“I don’t really know,” Katarina sighed, “At first I didn’t want to, but… You managed to convince me in the end.”

Lux withdrew her hand and silently sipped on her drink, leaving Katarina to wonder if she said the wrong thing. She studied Lux’ face, searched for a hint in blue eyes and the little crease between her brows. Whatever secrets they held, they held on tightly, making Katarina hope Lux would divulge them on her own.

“Do you… Regret it?” she finally asked with that impossibly sad voice of hers.

“Not at all,” Katarina answered with a smile and no hesitation, reaching for Lux’ hand again, “I’m glad I said yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I finally finished a ficlet again!! It's been years!! Would any of you believe me if I told you that this started out as something silly?
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, and any comments you might leave<3


	8. Intimacy

Katarina didn’t know when she grew so comfortable around her. Comfortable enough to be soft, comfortable enough to let her in.

_Shink. Shink. Shink._

The sound of a whetstone moving against a dagger echoed through the room, but it didn’t bother Lux at all. She too had grown comfortable with Katarina’s presence, the rhythmic sounds of sharpening often lulling her to sleep. Tonight was no different, Katarina noticed, as she watched Lux struggle to stay awake. How often has she read the same line by now, its contents stubbornly evading capture by heavy eyelids and sleepy thoughts?   
  
A smile snuck onto her face as she studied Lux’ features for what must’ve been the hundredth time since they've met - yet it was never enough. There was just something magical about the way light framed her form when she wasn’t fully in control, fully aware; how it seemed to dance underneath her skin, just barely visible even if you knew where to look. Katarina was sure that it was starlight itself which had made its home in Lux’ veins, a little peace from the heavens above, giving those striking eyes and dazzling smiles that spark she adored so much. 

Lux was simply… Breathtaking.

Even now, seeing her hunched over a book and nodding away, her hair held in a messy ponytail, felt… _Intimate_ , in a way Katarina hadn’t expected. It was a quiet sort of intimacy, granting her a glimpse of Lux no one else got to see. Another memory to keep close when they were apart, another memory to cling to when it all seemed to be too much.

But not tonight. Tonight Katarina could hold Lux in her arms and share this soft side of her she almost forgot existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a case of feelings today, so have this short but sweet ficlet,,, I love them<3
> 
> Also thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and comments; it always makes my day!!


	9. Tired

Lux couldn’t quite believe her eyes when she entered her room in the inn. Sitting on the other bed - surrounded by daggers of various sizes - was the Noxian assassin she met and fought with in Nockmirch, and judging by her expression the disbelief was mutual. The whetstone in her hand was still against the blade she must have been sharpening just moments before; diligent, Lux thought to herself. Still, neither of them moved or said anything, causing the uncomfortable silence to grow.

But as dangerous as this whole situation was, Lux just desperately wanted to _finally_ sit down. It had been a really, _really_ long day.

“Good evening,” she said a bit sheepishly, hoping to break both the ice and the tension, “Quite the coincidence, huh?”

Katarina didn’t answer at first and Lux could see that she was weighing different paths of action against each other. Her green eyes were sharp - and quite striking too! So striking that Lux almost forgot that they were supposed to be enemies. Was she really that tired? There was no denying that her eyes were beautiful or that they stood out perfectly against her red hair - was it as silky to the touch as it looked-

_'Lux, focus!’_

After mustering her for a few moments longer, Katarina sighed and continued sharpening her tools of the trade.

“I wonder if it really is a _coincidence,_ ” she said, testing the edge of the dagger. It was pointed in Lux’ direction, but at least it wasn’t at her throat yet.

Lux hoped it would stay that way. As long as she didn’t say the wrong thing, Katarina had no real reason to take her life now, did she? Though truth be told, Lux _did_ kind of force her help onto her back then...

“Well, coincidence or not aside, I _was_ wondering how your back is doing. Did it heal up properly?”

“ _I_ \- Yes.” The surprise in her voice was quickly hidden behind, what Lux assumed was, the usual amount of sharpness and bravado. “Yes, it did.”

“I’m so glad! Magical wounds can sometimes be very tricky to heal, especially if traces of magic remain in the flesh or soul.” Lux wanted to see it for herself of course, but she knew that that would be pushing her luck a bit too far. The knowledge of a job well done would have to suffice for now.

“I’ll return the favour. Noxians always do.” Katarina gestured to the empty bed with a slight smirk on her face. “How long are you going to keep standing there anyway?”

With that she turned her complete focus back onto her daggers, finally letting Lux out of her sight - or at least pretended to do so. It seemed that Lux passed whatever weird Noxian challenge that was. Maybe now she could finally find some well deserved rest.

Any pretences Lux still might’ve had flew out of the window the second her back hit the bed and the tension of the day left her body. The sigh she let go almost startled her herself, but right now she really didn’t care about holding up appearances. 

Bed soft. Day hard. Lux tired.

What did make her lift her head just the tiniest bit, however, was the stifled laughter coming from the bed across of hers.

“Long day?”

“The longest.”

Katarina nodded in what seemed to be understanding and somehow, Lux felt just the tiniest bit less tired. 

The rest of the night was silent bar for the sharp tone of the grinding whetstone and the soft pitter patter of rain outside. Lux didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke up Katarina was already gone. All she left behind was a slip of paper atop of Lux’s clothes; _‘The du Couteaus don’t forget’_ was written on it.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't forget Katarina either, not after she had piqued her interest so intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing out 'what if?'-situations with my fav girls and doing a few character studies - this is one of them, based on my longfic! They're so fun to write<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Kudos, and comments, it's all extremely appreciated!<3


End file.
